


The Way You See Through Me

by ahsokaa



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, M/M, idk what else to tag so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: It all starts when Spider-Man and Sue Storm share the most awkward kiss in the history of mankind. But now, Johnny can’t stop thinking about it. The rest of the Fantastic Four think he’s jealous, which is crazy. After all, what would he possibly be jealous of?





	The Way You See Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of Spider-Man/Fantastic Four #3, in which Sue and Peter actually do kiss and it's very awkward. So obviously I had to make it gayer. 
> 
> The dialogue in the intro is pulled from the comic, the rest is original. 
> 
> Title is from "The Name of the Game" by ABBA because that's my thing now

“My eyes are shut but I can’t stop seeing it!  _ It’s burned into my brain _ !”

“Calm down, Johnny. They were clearly doing it to shock us into our right minds,” Reed says, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He’s surprisingly composed for someone who just watched his wife kiss another man. Johnny, on the other hand, who has never been known for his level-headed thinking, feels anything but. 

“Gross gross  _ gross _ ,” he whines, then flames on and rejoins the fight. 

___________

“I can’t believe you did that,” Johnny complains, after the battle is over and won. He stares over at Spider-Man, who looks vaguely uncomfortable as he talks with Ben. 

“Johnny, it’s not like we had much of a choice,” Sue says, rolling her eyes at him. 

“Still,  _ gross _ ,” he says, folding his arms across his uniformed chest. “Now, tell me the truth. Spider-Man- worst kisser ever, right?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah, I would, actually. It’d be great to make fun of him for. I need new material.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure  _ that’s _ why,” Sue says, hints of teasing in her voice.

Johnny stares at her. “What are you trying to say?”

“Oh nothing.” Her voice seeps with faux innocence. “This just seems like a bit of an overreaction, even for you. Maybe you’re jealous.”   

He makes a face. “I am  _ so  _ not jealous. I just feel sorry for you, is all. And for me, for having to witness it. I’m gonna have nightmares for  _ weeks. _ ”

“Sure you are, Johnny. I’m sure you’re not thinking about what it would be like if he kissed you instead.”

“What the hell, Sue?!”

Johnny fake gags as Sue makes kissy noises. There are times, Johnny thinks, when he really does hate his sister.

___________

Ben and Reed aren’t much better. 

“Can you believe Sue actually kissed Webhead?” Johnny asks, not for the first time. He sits with his arms folded across the back of his chair, watching Reed tinker with one of his machines.

Ben doesn’t so much as look up from his newspaper. “This is gettin’ sad, kid. It’s been over a week. You gotta move on.”

“You do seem oddly fixated,” Reed adds. “I don’t quite understand why this is bothering you so much.”

“Because it’s Spider-Man.  _ Kissing my sister _ . It was a traumatic experience for me.”

Reed and Ben exchange looks.

“What?” Johnny asks, following their gaze. 

“Are you  _ sure _ that’s what’s bothering you?” Reed asks slowly. 

“Oh no. Not you guys too.”

“This seems like textbook jealousy, Johnny.”

“Well, it isn’t.”

“You always have been a little sweet on him,” Ben points out unhelpfully. 

“That’s not true!” Ben and Reed look unconvinced. 

“I don’t even know what he looks like,” Johnny tries to argue. “I mean, sure, he’s got a killer ass but he could be  _ hideous _ .” 

“Can’t say I’ve ever noticed his ‘killer ass’,” Ben says, snickering. “Have you, Reed?”

“I can’t say I have either. I’m not exactly in the habit of staring at Spider-Man’s backside.”

Johnny feels his cheeks heat up. “That wasn’t- I- Ugh, you guys are the worst, I don’t have to listen to this. I’m out of here.” 

He storms out of the room, the sound of Ben’s booming laughter following him as he does.

___________

Johnny flies aimlessly, eventually landing on a random rooftop and staring out at the city. His family is crazy. All three of them are certifiably insane. They’d have to be to think Johnny is jealous. Sure, Spider-Man is okay sometimes, a friend even, but that doesn’t mean Johnny wants to  _ kiss _ him.  

The sound of someone landing on the roof behind him startles him from his thoughts. He turns around, greeted by the sight of red and blue spandex.

“Oh, great. It’s you.”

Spider-Man places a hand to his heart, pretending to swoon. “Torchie, you sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

“Ugh. Why are you like this.”

“Too many hits to the head. Or maybe it’s the childhood trauma.” He waves off the thought. “But enough about me. What’s got you in such a bad mood?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. Don’t you have freaks in discount Halloween costumes to punch?” He pauses. “Sisters to kiss?”

Spider-Man blinks at him. “Is that what this is about?” 

“No. Maybe. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s not like I wanted to do it. It was really awkward. Kinda felt like I was kissing  _ my _ sister.”

“You have a sister?”

Spider-Man shakes his head. “No. I don’t really have a lot of family.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “So Sue’s sort of the closest thing I have. To a sister, I mean.”

“Well you can keep her. She’s been driving me crazy.” 

Spider-Man laughs a little at that, his shoulder brushing against Johnny’s, and Johnny feels a warmth fill his chest.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Spider-Man starts again after a moment, “I really wasn’t expecting it to work on you. I did it to shock Reed.”

“Oh.” Johnny doesn’t know what to think about that. “Why did it work, then?”

Spider-Man shrugs. “Dunno. I try not to overthink it. But you know me.” He stares at Johnny, and not for the first time he finds himself wishing he could see past the mask, see what Spider-Man is actually thinking and feeling. It strikes Johnny with a thought.  _ Does _ he really know Spider-Man? Sure, they’ve been friends for years, but he’s never even seen the other man’s face. As far as he knows, Spider-Man’s only hobbies are beating up criminals and making terrible jokes. 

They stare at each other for a moment, neither saying anything. Spider-Man lets out an awkward cough. “I should- I should get back to it. Those costumed freaks aren’t gonna punch themselves.” 

“It would make our jobs a lot easier if they did.” 

Spider-Man gives him a small smile (or at least Johnny thinks he does, the mask makes it hard to tell). “See ya around, Flame Brain,” he says in a fond voice before swinging off.  

Johnny stares out after him for longer than he’d ever admit.

___________

If you asked Johnny what it was about Peter Parker that bothered him so much, he could never quite pinpoint a solid answer. 

Maybe it was his inexplicable ability to ruin all of Johnny’s dates. Maybe it was his annoyingly big brain that impressed even Reed. Maybe it was his knack for reentering Johnny’s life at the worst possible times.

Johnny walks into his favorite coffee shop, groaning audibly when his eyes fall on Peter standing at the back of the line.

“Oh no. You’re here.”

“Good morning to you, too,” Peter deadpans, looking exhausted. He’s wearing his shirt inside out and his hair sticks up wildly. Johnny resists the urge to reach out a hand and tame it.

“You look like shit, dude,” he says instead. He takes off his sunglasses, settling them on top of his head.

“I had a long night, not that it’s really any of your business.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Okay, Cranky.” He reaches a hand out to pat Peter’s shoulder. “Here, let me get you a coffee.”

Peter startles, obviously surprised by his answer. “Really? You don’t have to. I have money. Well,  _ some  _ money. Enough for a coffee. I think.”

“That does not inspire confidence. Just let me pay.” 

Peter relaxes a little. “Thanks. You’re not so bad after all, Hot Head.” 

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.”

Johnny grabs their drinks (Peter’s a plain black coffee, Johnny’s pumped full of caramel and topped with whipped cream) and files into a chair across from Peter at the back of the shop.  

“My hero,” Peter says, giving him a crooked smile that does weird things to Johnny, the last thing on earth he needs right now when his feelings are already so jumbled.

But it sort of gives him an idea.

“Hey, Pete,” he says in his best flirty voice, the one he’s spent years perfecting. Under the table, he brushes his foot against Peter’s leg. The other man looks up at him, slightly baffled. “What are you doing this weekend?”

“Probably eating leftover takeout and then falling asleep on my couch.” He pauses. “Why?” 

“Have dinner with me.”

Peter runs a hand through his hair, mussing it even more. “What, like… a date?”

“Yeah, exactly like that.”

A smile spreads across Peter’s face, his cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink. “Yeah, okay.”

His phone vibrates suddenly and he stares down at it intensely, frowning. “Ugh, the Vulture was just spotted downtown. I gotta go, pictures to take and all that.”

He rifles through his backpack, pulling out a pen and scrawling a phone number onto a discarded napkin. 

“Text me?” He asks, handing the napkin to Johnny. Their fingers brush against one another and he lingers, not pulling away for a long moment. 

Johnny nods. “Definitely. See you later, Peter Parker.”

He takes a sip of his coffee, smiling down at Peter’s messy handwriting, and the warm feeling returning to his chest.

___________

“Where have you been?” Sue asks from her spot on the couch. Franklin sits on the floor in front of her, totally engrossed in a children’s show on the TV. When he sees Johnny, he runs toward him, launching himself into his uncle’s arms.

“Out. I was getting coffee,” he replies, taking a seat and settling Franklin in his lap. The young boy cuddles into him, turning his attention back to his show. “You were wrong, by the way,” he tells Sue. “But I’m sure you’re used to that by now.”

Sue rolls her eyes. “What exactly am I wrong about?”

“Me and Spider-Man. I totally wasn’t jealous.”

She gives him a skeptical look. “Then why are we  _ still _ talking about this?”

“So I can show you how wrong you are. I have a date this weekend. With Peter Parker.”

“Isn’t he the Spider-Man photographer?”

“Unrelated. That’s not why I asked him out.” 

“So you just asked him out to, what? Prove me wrong?” 

“No, of course not.” She looks at him expectantly. “He’s just- he’s funny and actually kinda cute in this nerdy sort of way and I- I think I could really like him.”

Sue softens. “Then I’m happy for you, Johnny. But just make sure you’re not leading him on. I know I teased you before, but this is something you really need to think about. You need to figure out what you want.”

“I’m not leading him on.” Johnny rolls his eyes at her. “You were wrong, that’s all. I don’t like Spider-Man.” 

“I do!” Franklin exclaims excitedly, his attention drawn back toward their conversation. “He’s my favorite superhero!”

Johnny frowns. “I thought the Human Torch was your favorite.”

“No, Spider-Man! He’s so cool.”

“Oh my god, Sue, what have you done to this poor kid?”

“He takes after his uncle.”

Johnny flips her off where Franklin can’t see.

___________

Mole Man is attacking the city again. So, pretty much a regular Thursday.

“Spidey!” he calls as he flames off, landing next to the other hero. “Long time, no see.”

“We saw each other yesterday, Torch.”

“Still,” he shrugs. “That’s a long time for you to go without seeing my hot bod.”

“In both senses of the word,” Spider-Man jokes back.

“You get it,” Johnny grins, nudging the other man’s shoulder. “Hey. I’ve missed this. Nothing like a good old-fashioned team-up.”

“Thank you, Mole Man. You’re in a good mood.”

“What can I say, things are looking up. And I’ve got a date this weekend, which means I’m getting laid.”

Spider-Man makes an uncomfortable noise. Maybe he’s more squeamish that Johnny pegged him for. “You sound pretty sure about that.”

“Spidey, look at me. Look how hot I am. All my dates end in sex.”

“Mmm, that’s what I find so attractive about you,” Spider-Man says, stepping closer, placing a hand on Johnny’s chest. “Your modesty.”

Johnny fights the blush that threatens to flood his cheeks and leans into his touch. “Almost as sexy as all your complaining.” 

“If you two are done flirting,” Ben calls, annoyance clear in his tone, “I could use some help over here,” They jump apart, startled by the interruption. 

“You got it, big guy,” Johnny calls, then gives Spidey a wink before flaming on and joining the fight. 

Their combined forces means it doesn’t take long before Mole Man is defeated and carted away, leaving them to deal with clean-up.

“Hey, Hot Stuff,” Spider-Man calls, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Wanna get out of here?”

He looks over at the rest of his team, still mid clean-up. “Definitely. I’m starving. Burgers?” 

“How could I say no to that?”

Twenty minutes later, they’re perched side by side on a ledge, Spider-Man’s leg brushed against Johnny’s own ever so slightly. Johnny rifles through a fast food bag, pulling out a burger to pass to Spider-Man when he freezes. He watches as Spider-Man rolls up his mask to his nose, exposing faintly freckled cheeks and a pair of pink lips. They look… soft. Johnny can’t quite bring himself to look away.

And it’s only then that the realization hits him. Sue might actually be  _ right. _

Ugh. He hates when she’s right.

“Uh, Torch?” Spider-Man waves a hand in front of his face. “What’s the hold up?”

Before he can stop himself, Johnny reaches a hand out to cradle the other man’s cheek, leans forward, and presses their lips together gently. Spider-Man lets out a small gasp of surprise, going still and Johnny pulls away quickly. An uneasy feeling fills the pit of his stomach.

“What was-”

“You kissed my sister,” Johnny says softly. “Thought it was only fair I get a turn.”

Spider-Man says nothing, staring at him with his mouth hung open in a way that would be funny if it weren’t so heartbreaking.  

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll go.” He gives Spider-Man an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.”

“Johnny, wait,” Spider-Man calls out, but Johnny takes off without a second glance.

___________

Without thinking, he heads straight for the Statue of Liberty. It’s mostly dark by the time he gets there, the bright lights of the city visible in the distance. It's peaceful, a rare moment of quiet falling over him. 

“I had a feeling I’d find you here,” a voice calls out behind him and he doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is.

“Not really in the mood right now, Spidey.”

“Johnny, please," he all but begs. 

Johnny turns around to face him, letting out a frustrated exhale. “You know what the worst part of this is? I was supposed to have a date with this guy- a really cute guy, that I  _ really _ liked, and I blew it. All because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Spider-Man stares at him. “This is all your fault. If you hadn’t- if you hadn’t kissed Sue, this never would have happened. I could have just kept ignoring the way I felt and we wouldn’t be in this mess.”  

“So does this mean our date is off?”

Johnny blinks at him. “What?”

“That’s too bad, I was really looking forward to it.”

“Spidey, what are you-” but he cuts off mid-sentence when Spider-Man reaches a hand up and tugs off his mask.

Peter Parker stares back at him, eyes bright and hair flying in every direction.

“Oh my god.”

“That kiss has been bothering me, too.”

“Really?” Johnny asks, a little too hopeful.

Spider-Man nods. “At first, I couldn’t figure out why I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It didn’t mean anything, but I still couldn’t get it out of my head. But then I finally figured it out.”

Johnny looks at him expectantly. 

“I realized there was someone else I wanted to kiss more.”

Johnny swallows. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He takes a step closer to Johnny. “Do you know where I can find Ben?”

Johnny whacks him in the chest. “Idiot,” he scolds, but he doesn’t get to say anything else because then Peter is kissing him. Peter’s hands find his waist as he pulls Johnny close, their bodies flush against one another.

“You’re a much better kisser than your sister,” Peter says, a little dazed, when they break apart. Johnny frowns at him. “...And I regret saying that.” He leans forward, pressing his forehead against Johnny’s. “I’m gonna kiss you again now so I don’t say anything else stupid.”

“Good plan,” Johnny says with a grin, then lets himself be kissed again and again. He wraps an arm around Peter’s neck, deepening the kiss eagerly. 

“Come home with me,” he murmurs against Peter’s mouth.

“Wait.” Johnny freezes, pulling back a little. “No. I can’t deal with my family right now.”

Peter nods at him, eyes blown wide. “My place, then? I mean, it’s kind of a dump and my neighborhood sucks-”

Johnny cuts him off with another kiss. “Your place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me comments if you want, I love reading them! I'm on tumblr @ spidermanwlw if you want to chat!


End file.
